Panoramic views have always drawn the attention of amateurs and professionals. Knowing that the field of clarity of our vision does not extend beyond the surface of a thumb nail with the arm extended, we keep browsing reality with our eyes, but we focus only on what interests us. Like reality, the final image in a panoramic assembly must have presence and a lot of clarity, the presence is provided by a normal focal distance, in the image of our vision, 35 mm for a surface of 24×36 mm.
The “panoramic” position on photographic cameras is a delusion, as it is only the reframing of a normal image.
The choice of taking a series of views, then to assemble them into a panoramic view, is a good choice, provided that a few simple but important rules are respected.
As a preliminary, it is advised to work with a stand, to keep a good horizontality, to choose a medium focal distance which is related to that of the eye and a good presence, to set the photographic camera in a vertical position as often as possible, and finally, in order to approach perfection, to take the successive views from a same rotation point located under the lens focus, between the diaphragm and the body of the camera.
Some professional tripods make it possible to do all that, but they are heavy and, above all, very expensive, others, for amateurs, probably also fulfill these conditions, but the device that I propose makes it possible to give all tripods without exception the possibility to arrive at a result verging on perfection with the lowest cost, the price of such a simple and elegant device being about 40 Euros.